


Justified Ends

by Stormwolf_dawn



Series: The Ends Justify the Means... [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Gen, Original Character(s), Slavery, Weechesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:50:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormwolf_dawn/pseuds/Stormwolf_dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If anyone but Bobby Singer had told him to keep the pups alive to trade to a wizard, he would have checked them for possession. Bobby, however, was too damn smart to fall for some guy's line about being able to make the pups harmless. If Bobby Singer said the man could do it, then it was a done deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justified Ends

John Winchester picked up the small skin walker cub by the dark scruff of its neck and held it up to his face. The skin walker's form was that of a pit bull pup, looking cute and helpless, trembling beneath the hunter's gaze. Winchester knew that while at the moment the pup was helpless it would eventually grow up to be deadly and contagious like its now dead parents. John grunted when the pup whined piteously, but instead of taking his silver knife out to kill it, Winchester placed the pup in a small dog crate he had brought along for this particular hunt. Inside the crate where the four other pups John had found hidden in a box protected ferociously by the pups' mother. Once the pups were safely crated Winchester took out his cell phone and contacted Bobby Singer. 

"Bobby you were right, the bitch had a litter. Five of 'em." John said into the phone. 

"Good. Elias' place is a few miles north of Lawrence. Last time I talked to him he had something that should suit your needs. Hopefully the pups would be enough for payment." Bobby told him. 

If anyone but Bobby Singer had told him to keep the pups alive to trade to a wizard, he would have checked them for possession. Bobby, however, was too damn smart to fall for some guy's line about being able to make the pups harmless. If Bobby Singer said the man could do it, then it was a done deal. 

John picked up the crate after hanging up his phone and tucking into the inside pocket of his leather jacket. He then strode to where the Impala was parked in the dirt driveway in front of the old barn that the skin walker pack had been using as their lair. He tapped on the window of the passenger side door, three taps, then a pause along with two taps then another pause and finally another three taps. A small brown blondish head popped up from beneath the blanket on the floorboard where John Winchester's sons, Dean and Sam, had been hiding. Dean grinned at his father as he unlocked the door. John opened the door and kneeled down placing the crate on the ground beside him. 

"Any problems?" John asked. 

"No, sir. Sammy slept most of the time, and none of the skin walkers came near the Impala." Dean answered. 

"Good." John said as he took the blanket and folded it up and placed it and the crate in the backseat. Sammy, all of five years old, had crawled up into the seat beside Dean, and was looking curiously at the scared pups in the crate. Dean was looking as well, but with a more serious expression on his face. 

"So we gonna sell 'em to that wizard Uncle Bobby was telling us about?" Dean asked his father.

"Yeah. Bobby gave me the directions to the place. He told Bobby he had what we needed." John Winchester hoped that Bobby's contact was right about having what Winchester needed. Something that would be able to protect his boys from the demon that had killed their mother the night it had visited Sam's nursery. He didn't know what the wizard had, but he hoped it was something powerful. 

The drive to Lawrence took five hours. The pups were quiet, too frightened of the hunter to make any noise. They stopped once to get food and gas at a 7-11, and while there Sam managed to talk or maybe even guilt his dad into buying the pups a can of soft dog food. John had shrugged it off thinking that the pups wouldn't be of any use if they died. He hoped Sam wasn't bonding with 'em. Even if Elias was able to make the pups 'safe' a skin walker was no match for a demon. 

Elias' place was a farm outside of Lawrence. A large farm surrounded by fields of corn and wheat with a gravel road that lead to the big two-story farmhouse with country blue trimming. There was a large barn behind the house and a white metal fence surrounding a wheat field where horses and some cattle were grazing. The place was picturesque and very surreal for a wizard's home. 

John parked the Impala next to a white Ford F-250. Apparently Elias had heard the Impala because an older man stepped out of the house onto the wraparound porch. John Winchester stood beside his Impala and studied the old man that Bobby swore was pretty powerful wizard. 

Elias was about six foot one, wearing overalls, and red shirt. He had white hair with a white beard and looked a bit like a country Santa Claus. Elias was smiling as he walked down the steps of the porch. 

"You must be John Winchester. Robert called me to tell me you were on your way and that you had something for me." Elias said holding out his hand in a friendly gesture. 

John took the man's hand with his own right hand that had a solid silver ring on his ring finger. The man didn't react to the silver at all. 

"Christo." John said and Elias just smiled broadly. 

"Been having some demon trouble I take it. Robert said something about that. If you have what Robert said you have I just might have what you need." Elias said. "Come on inside. Bring your boys in as well. The house is very secure. Each door and window has iron across em, and a devil's trap above and below every entrance. If you want I will drink any Holy Water you got on you." 

John nodded and handed Elias a silver flask he kept on him at all times. Elias smiled and took the flask downing the Holy Water with no problems. 

Satisfied that Elias wasn't a demon or shapeshifter John allowed Sam and Dean to exit the Impala while John got the crate of skin walker pups out of the car. 

Sam spotted the horses and was gaping at them. Dean kept a hold on his brother knowing Sam would run to the fence line given half a chance. 

Elias chuckled, "You needn't worry Winchester. I have wards all over the farm, nothing gets on my land without my say so. The boys will be safe if they wanna run around and play."

John knew that Elias had taught Bobby about warding, and Bobby's junkyard had been warded six ways from Sunday and the boys had been safe there. It was hard for him to trust anyone with his sons, but something about Elias made him want to trust the old wizard. 

"Alright. Dean, you and Sammy can go play. Be careful and stay in sight. And don't go into the fence with the horses." John told his oldest. 

Dean nodded at his father, "Yes, sir." With that he held Sammy's hand and took him to the fence line knowing that his little brother wanted desperately to see the horses. 

"Well now, down to business, shall we." Elias said gesturing towards the barn. John nodded and followed the wizard carrying the dog crate. 

Inside the barn, John was not surprised to find what he did. There were cages set up inside the barn with fresh clean straw lining them. Some of the cages were occupied. John recognized a werewolf, a couple of vampires, a rugaru, a few shape shifters, but it was the man sitting in the largest cage that held John's attention. 

The man was short, maybe five foot seven or eight, with gold brown hair swept back over his head and falling past his ears. He wore jeans and a shirt, sneakers and a jacket. He looked like a normal man, but John saw the gold collar that encircled the man's throat and knew this couldn't be any ordinary man, but what he was John couldn't tell. 

The man glared at both John and Elias with his amber brown eyes. Elias only chuckled at the man gesturing to John to set the crate on a table in one corner of the barn. John turned his back to the collared man/monster and walked to the table placing the crate on top of it. 

Elias opened the crate and brought out one of the pups, a brindle pit bull. "Yes, definitely a skin walker. Hasn't shifted to human form yet, and was born in this form. Interesting. And five of them, wonderful." Elias said as he studied the pup. 

"You and Bobby both suggested that you have something that could help me." John inquired. 

"Oh yes. Your demon problem. Bobby told me a little about it. Demons are nearly impossible to kill, humans can usually only exorcise or trap them. Let me tell you never bargain with a demon you will always get the short end of that stick." Elias said. 

"So I have heard. If they are impossible to kill, what can you do to help?"

"I said nearly impossible to kill. At least for humans. But I have something more powerful than your average demon." Elias nodded at the collared man.

John looked at the man again, "What is he exactly."

"Trickster." Elias answered. "A powerful one too, not an animal spirit like some are. Pagan god. Was worshiped for quite a long time, weren't you Loki." The last was addressed to the man who said nothing. 

"Loki? As in the Norse god, Loki?" John asked. 

"The same." Elias answered. 

"I thought pagan gods ate humans." John said. 

The disgusted look on Loki's face said it all. 

"Only a few. Some of the newer and more violent ones. Even some of the older ones whose power comes more from sacrifice than worship like the Aztec gods." Elias answered. "Loki is a Trickster, he only eats candy and sweets." Elias laughed at that. 

"Okay. So how can a Trickster god help me. I doubt he'll help me out of the goodness of whatever heart he has." 

Elias laughed, "Oh definitely not. Tricksters believe in just desserts, especially Loki. I caught him when he was trying to trick this particularly slimy lawyer who had gotten some very guilty clients off. Let him finish the trick before I caught him though. Kinda thought the lawyer sort of deserved what Loki had planned for him. Still that doesn't answer your question. What will is a binding spell that I can perform that will bind Loki to your will. He won't be able to break it and neither can anyone else. Once I place the binding its for life." 

"So he'll take his revenge on my kids after I die?" John said. "No thanks."

"No John you misunderstand me. Not your life, but Loki's life. The binding will be through blood, and so when you die the bond will pass to your nearest blood relation which should be Dean." Elias answered. 

"Okay, what about the other Norse gods. Won't they come after me for revenge." John asked. 

"The only Norse gods who care anything about Loki would be his kids, and they won't attack you because they know their Dad would have to defend you. While they are powerful, they aren't a match for their father."

"So those stories are true? He really does have kids, even the eight-legged horse?" John asked surprised. 

"Oh yes, but like I said they won't come after you. They don't want to have to force their father to kill them. And he would. The blood binding that I will do will make it so Loki has to protect you and your blood kin."

"And he's powerful enough to protect my boys from a demon?" John asked. 

"Oh yes. He is." Elias answered with a strange sad smile that John didn't understand, but Bobby trusted this guy and Bobby didn't trust easily.

"Alright. The pups for this Loki and the binding." John wondered if the pups would be payment enough. 

"Yes, I have been wanting to try the spell I have found that will render the pups harmless to humans. I only ask that you wait here for a few days so you can deliver one of these pups to Robert after I complete the spell. I owe Robert for some supplies he procured for me, and one of these pups will do nicely. It will be a good hunting partner for Robert." 

"Sure I can do that. When do you want to do the binding?" John asked. 

"I think now would be a good time as any. This way Loki will have his powers back and he can keep an eye on the kids while I work on the spell for the skin walkers."

"Alright." John agreed. 

The blood binding spell took a lot of ingredients, some John has never even heard of. Loki was indeed powerless thanks to the collar Elias had made. John easily dragged him out of the cage to chain him in the circle drawn on the floor of the barn. While Elias had set up the spell, John had gone and checked on Dean and Sam. 

The boys had not gone into the fenced pasture, but the horses had come to the fence line to be petted and fed by the boys. John told Dean what was happening and that he needed to keep an eye on Sam a little longer. 

"Once the binding's done, we will stay a few days so he can work the spell for the pups."

"Yes, sir." Dean answered. "Will this really work?" He asked after a moment's hesitation.

"Bobby trusts this guy, and I think it will work. Something tells me this guy is on the level." John didn't know what was telling him that, but he trusted his instincts.

Before they began the spell, Elias had one other condition, "John, despite the fact that Loki is a pagan god and a trickster, I have grown rather fond of him. Before I do the spell I would ask that you give me your word that you will not use this bond to force Loki into anything sexual." 

John looked at Elias, "He might look human, Elias, but he's not. Even if he was female I still wouldn't be tempted. Non-humans don't tempt me into anything other than killing them. You have my word I won't do anything like that. I need him to protect my boys not warm my bed."

"I didn't think I would have to worry about that with you, but I wanted to be sure." Elias said. "Shall we begin.

The binding required blood taken from both John and Loki. The spell itself was in a language John had never heard, but one that Loki's seemed to recognize if the look in his amber eyes was anything to go by. 

When it was done, John felt the binding deep in his bones, and knew that his boys would be safe. Loki looked angry, but was unable to do anything when John released the chains that bound him to the floor. Instead he sat on the floor glaring at Elias and John both, while Elias reached out and touched the gold collar with its sigils and binding runes that had kept Loki from using his powers to escape. The collar glowed and when the glow was gone so where the sigils and runes leaving the collar unmarked, solid and seamless. 

"A reminder that we all pay the price for free will, my son." Elias whispered to Loki. John heard a little of it but thought nothing of Elias' statement. Instead he told Loki to go find his sons and to stay with them and protect them.

Loki looked at Elias with something of a shocked expression, then snapped his fingers disappearing from view. John could feel that Loki hadn't gone far and knew that he had gone to where the boys were playing. 

"I believe now I will work on the spell, you can go onto the house if you want John. Mi casa es su casa as they say. I will join you in a few hours." 

The old wizard's eyes shined with unshed tears. John wondered why the wizard had grown fond of Loki, but shrugged it off and left the barn to head into the house. If he and the boys were staying a few days then he needed to get them settled into a room and the wizard looked as if he needed to be alone for awhile.


End file.
